Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component, manufacturing method thereof, and electronic device, and more specifically to a coil component having terminal electrodes directly mounted to a magnetic body, manufacturing method thereof, and electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
As mobile devices and other electronic devices offer increasingly higher performance, high performance is also required of components used in electronic devices. Accordingly, use of metal material is being investigated because it allows for desired current characteristics to be obtained more easily than when ferrite material is used, and there are also a growing number of coil components of the type where metal material is solidified with resin and an air-core coil is embedded in a magnetic body in order to take advantage of the characteristics of metal material.
As for coil components of the type where an air-core coil is embedded in metal material, relatively large ones adopt a method of using the conductive wire of the coil as terminal electrodes, as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 1 cited below. Other methods include one, for example, where metal sheets are mounted to the conductive wire for use as frame terminals, as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Literature 2 cited below, and this has been the mainstream method from the viewpoints of dimensional flexibility and terminal strength.
Any discussion of problems and solutions involved in the related art has been included in this disclosure solely for the purposes of providing a context for the present invention, and should not be taken as an admission that any or all of the discussion were known at the time the invention was made.